villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Villains Wiki:Pure Evil Discussion Dates
This page lists the earliest date a movie/TV show/anime/book/other work can be discussed on the Pure Evil Discussions. If a work is discussed immediately after its release, it might get spoiled for fans who didn't have a chance to see it yet, so it's for the best to discuss a work at least two weeks after its release. The PE discussion dates are listed below. You can also reserve a work by typing your username next to the title and discussion date of the work, and format it like this: *Title: Discussion Date: Username NOTE: There will obviously be some works/discussion dates missing. If you notice that a work/discussion date is missing, add it to the list, and reserve it if you would like. Just remember that it's always a fantastic idea to discuss a work at least two weeks after the US release. Anime and manga *''Senki Zesshou Symphogear XV'': Summer 2019 *''Arifureta From Commonplace To Worlds Strongest'': 2019 (DeltaHorizon020) *''The Legend Of The Galactic Heroes The New Thesis'': 2019 *''Majutsushi Orphen Hagure Tabi'': 2019 *''Mayonaka No Occult Koumuin'': 2019 (DeltaHorizon020) *''Wz'': 2019 *''Saint Seiya Saintia Sho'': 2019 *''So I'm a Spider, So What?: TBA (DeltaHorizon020) *''Happy Sugar Life (manga): TBA (AustinDR) *''Boruto: Naruto Next Generations'': TBA (Dual89 Proxima) *''One Piece'': TBA (Dual89 Proxima) Live-Action Films *''The Lion King'' (2019): August 2nd, 2019 (Misry6) *''BoBoiBoy: Movie 2'': August 23rd 2019 (Koko Nigel) *''Once Upon A Time In Hollywood'': August 23rd, 2019 *''Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark'': August 23rd, 2019 *''It: Chapter Two'': September 20th, 2019 (AustinDR) *''Joker'' (2019): October 18th, 2019 *''Are You Afraid Of The Dark'': October 25th 2019 *''Jojo Rabbit'': November 1st, 2019 *''Justice League'' (2017) (Part 2): 2019 *''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker'': January 3, 2020 *''Bad Boys for Life'': January 31, 2020 *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2020): March 5th, 2020 *''Kong vs. Godzilla'': March 27th, 2020 (MenInBlak) *''Mulan'' (2020): April 10th, 2020 *''Bond 25'': April 22th, 2020 *''Cyborg'': April 17th, 2020 *''Artemis Fowl'': June 12th, 2020 *''Wonder Woman 1984'': June 19th, 2020 *''Green Lantern Corps'': July 3rd, 2020 *''Birds of Prey'' (2020): 2020 *''Jurassic World III'': June 25, 2021 *''The Haunted Mansion'': TBD (NerdWithAKeyboard) Literature *''Date A Live - Date A Bullet'': 2019 (MetaAlphaKronos) *''RWBY: After the Fall'': Summer 2019 (NerdWithAKeyboard) Video Games/Visual Novels *''Freedom Planet 2'': Summer 2019 *''Honkai Impact 3'': Octuber/2019 (Prime ShockWaveTX) *''Hollow Knight: Silksong'': 2019 (BigBadSquid) *''Battletoads'': 2019 (DeltaHorizon020) *''Jump Force'': 2019 (DeltaHorizon020) *''Death Stranding'': 2019 (DeltaHorizon020) *''Code VEIN'': 2019 (DeltaHorizon020) *''Dragalia Lost'': TBA (DeltaHorizon020) *''Date A Live - Ren Dystopia'': 2019 (DestroyerSubjugator90) Television and Internet *''Hazbin Hotel'': 2019 *''Legacies'': 2019 *''Brooklyn Nine-Nine'' (Season 6): 2019 *''Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists'': 2019 *''Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger'': 2019 *''Peaky Blinders'' (Season 5): 2019 *''The Magicians'' (Season 4): 2019 *''Power Rangers: Beast Morphers'': 2019 *''Arrow'' (Season 7): 2019 *''The Flash'' (2014) (Season 5): 2019 *''Legends of Tomorrow'' (Season 4): 2019 *''Supergirl'' (Season 4): 2019 *''Black Lightning Season 2'': 2019 *''Good Omens'': 2019 *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (Season 6): 2019 *''Halo Showtime'' series: 2019 *''Krypton Season 2'': 2019 *''Supernatural'' (Season 15): 2019 *''Swamp Thing'': 2019 *''Doom Patrol'': 2019 *''13 Reasons Why'' (Season 3): 2019 (Looperreallyreallysucks) *''Nomad of Nowhere'' (Season 2): October 2019 (NerdWithAKeyboard) *''RWBY'' (Volume 7): January 2020 (NerdWithAKeyboard) *''gen:LOCK'' (Season 2): 2020 (NerdWithAKeyboard) *''Animator vs. Animation'': 2019 (NerdWithAKeyboard) *''The Purge'' (Season 1): January 2019 *''Batwoman'' (Season 1): 2019 *''Stargirl'': 2019 *''The Gifted'' (Season 2): 2019 *''The Expanse'' (Season 4): 2019 *''Kamen Rider Zi-O'': 2019 *''Fargo Season Four'': 2019 *''Cloak & Dagger'' (2018) (Season 2): 2019 *''The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance'': 2019 *''Deep State'' (Season Two): 2019 *''Lucifer'' (2016) (Season 4): 2019 *''True Detective'' (Season 3): 2019 *''The Lord of the Rings'': TBA Western Animation *''Final Space'' (season 2): 2019 (AustinDR) *''Wizards: Tales of Arcadia'': 2019 *''A Shaun the Sheep Movie: Farmageddon'': November 1, 2019 *''Frozen II'': December 11, 2019 *''Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous'': 2020 *''Soul'': July 3, 2020 *''Minecraft: The Movie'': March 18, 2022 (NerdWithAKeyboard) *''Transformers: War for Cybertron'': TBA *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' (Season 9): TBA *''Big Hero 6: The Series'' (Season 2): 2019 (Ordeaux26) *''Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure'' (Season 3): TBA (Ordeaux26) Category:Maintenance